Problems of a New Life
by KeaJade
Summary: After a car accident, a girl is forced to live out the rest of her life in a new body of a girl newsie.
1. Prologue

Hey all.  I'm Kea, but everyone calls me Sparks.  This is my first "Newsies" story so I hope you all like it.  I'm gonna try really hard to update this one, unlike the rest of my stories.  

Disclaimer: I don't own "Newsies", no matter how much I wish I do.  I do own Sparks and all the Manhattan girl and guy newsies you don't recognize. 

Prologue

My older cousin, Susan and I were driving home from one of her old friend's house when it happened.  I don't really remember much, just two lights coming at me really fast, a loud, metal grinding crash, and the sudden feeling like I was flying.  I guess I went unconscious after that, because the next thing I noticed was that I was standing in a line of people.  The line was moving pretty fast and all of a sudden I was standing in front of a podium next to a doorway.  It looked like the entrance to a fancy restaurant or something.  There was a bored looking guy standing behind the podium.

            "Name?" He asked, not even looking at me.

            "Where am I?"  I wasn't going to tell him anything about me until I got some answers of my own.

            "You're dead.  Name?"  He still didn't bother looking up from the podium.

            "So is this like heaven or something?"  I stood on my tip-toes and peered over the podium to see what he was looking at.  It was a computer.

            "Or something. Name?"  He was starting to sound a little aggravated with me

            "Wow, computers.  I'd've thought you guys would have a big scroll or book or something."  

            "We updated a few decades ago.  Now will you please tell me your name?"  He looked directly at me this time.

            "Claire O'Connor."  I finally told him, backing away from the podium.  The look he gave me scared me a bit.  He typed something into the computer, looked confused, typed something else, looked more confused, and finally looked back up at me.

            "You're here too early."

            "Early?  How can I be early?  I'm dead!"  I was confused, probably more confused then him.

            "It's happened before.  Just go straight down that hall," he pointed to his right where I noticed a hallway suddenly form, "and enter the double doors at the end.  Next."  

            Before I could say anything else, an old man had stepped up, and the podium guy turned his attention to him.  So I wandered down the hallway to the doors.  They had little windows in them, so I peered in one to see what was on the other side of them, but the windows were coated with some stuff to make them all foggy.  So I pushed open the doors and entered.  It looked just like an office.  There was another guy, who looked very similar to the one behind the podium, sitting behind a wooden desk, and it too had a computer on it. 

            He looked up and smiled as I entered, apparently he was much nicer than the other one.  "Claire, welcome."  He motioned for me to sit in the chair that suddenly appeared in front of his desk.

            "So what's going on?"  I asked as I sat down.

            "You have been killed in a car accident."  He told me straight out.  "It was rather unexpected, even by us.  You weren't supposed to die for another 50 years."

            "So what's going to happen to me now?"  For some odd reason, I was not surprised by any of this.  I guess it's because when you die, you know you're dead, unless you become a ghost.

            "Well, normally when this happens, we put the person back in their body.  But…"

            "But what?  Is my body chopped up into itty bitty pieces?"  

            "No, but you've been dead for a significant amount of time.  For some reason your spirit did not come directly here, but rather flew around for awhile.  I guess there was something that you needed to accomplish."

            "Ok, so if I'm not all cut up, then why can't I go back to my body?"  I was getting kinda bored.  I really wanted to just go where I was supposed to and stop having people tell me stuff.

            "It's because of the flying around.  Back there, they have already found you dead, with no hope of returning.  I don't want you to surprise them all by suddenly waking up.  It would be too much for some of them to take.  I hope you understand this."  This guy was definitely nicer than the other one.  At least he told me stuff.

            "Yeah, I get it.  So what exactly are you going to do with me?"  Now I would finally get an answer.

            "Well," he started, typing a few things into the computer.  "Ah, here we go.  I have found you a body.  A girl your age has just died like she was supposed to, but has left a great deal of trouble behind.  So you are going to take her place."

            "Um, ok.  So who is it?"

            "I'm not allowed to tell you that now.  But I will be in touch with you again to help.  Oh, my name's Bill by the way.  Now close your eyes."  I did and I heard Bill typing something.  

            Next I felt as if I was being pulled somewhere else.  I found myself lying down on something soft, with someone shaking my shoulder.  A sad voice called out, "Sparks, wake up, pwease."  I opened my eyes to look directly into a pair of bright blue eyes.

A/N: ok, first chapter coming soon.  And the newsies will be in the next chapter, I promise.


	2. Ch 1 Starting Over in the Middle

Hey all, It's Sparks again.  So here's chapter one, and it's a long one.  Don't forget to review.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Newsies", no matter how much I wish I do.  I do own Sparks and all the Manhattan girl and guy newsies you don't recognize, and also some Brooklyn ones.  

Chapter One: Starting Over in the Middle 

            "Sparks, wake up, pwease." It was the voice of a little girl.  I blinked and the rest of her features came into view.  She was young, no more than 6, with dark red hair and those bright blue eyes that I first saw.  The little girl saw me open my eyes.  "Fae, Shadow, she's awake! Sparks is awake!"  Two other girls, around my age, ran up to the bed as I groggily tried to sit up.  That was not such a good idea because the second I moved, every bone in my body started to ache.  

            "Owwww," I moaned as I collapsed back onto the bed.  "What happened, where am I?"

            "Oh Sparks, tank gawd youse ok.  We's was so worried bout ya."  One of the new girls enveloped me in a hug.  

            "Hey, watch it.  I'm in pain here."  I winced and she let go of me.  They hadn't heard my questions, so I asked them again.  "Where am I and what happened to me?"

            "Ya don't remembah?" The girl asked me.  She had red hair, a brighter red then the little girl.  She also had blue eyes, but hers had some green in them.  But other than that she looked a lot like the younger girl.

            "Do ya tink she's got amnesia?" the other girl asked.  This one had very dark hair and eyes with pale skin.  She looked like she had some Asian in her.

            "Yeah, prolly.  'ey Bolt, git ovah heah."  The older red haired girl called out to someone.  Another girl came into view.  This one had short, straight, blond hair and dark green eyes.

            "What ya want Fae?"  She asked looking over at me.  "Sparks, glad ta see ya awake."

            "Bolt, run ovah to da boys LH and go tell 'em Sparks woke up.  Dey wanted ta know."  Fae, the older girl with red hair ordered.  Bolt nodded and left the room.  "Sparks, how are ya feelin'?"

            "Well let's see, I'm in pain and rather confused, but other than that I'm just hunky-dory."  I said sitting up, slower this time so there wouldn't be as much pain.  This helped me get a better view of the room I was in.  It was a normal size room with a bunch of bunk beds crammed in it.  None of the beds were made and articles of clothing were all over the floor.  Off to one side was a door, probably leading to some sort of bathroom, and an open door in front that led to some stairs going down.  Everything just looked really old, but I couldn't tell when.  There were about 8 girls in the room at the present moment, but I could tell more lived there.  By this time I've also figured that my name must be Sparks.  Brilliant deduction, huh?

Fae apparently noticed me looking around at everything.  "Does any of it look familiah?"

            "Not really.  But there's probably a reason for that."

            "What's da reason?"

            "Uh…"  Well, I really couldn't tell them the truth.  I mean how many people would believe someone who said they were from the future and just happened to now live in someone else's body.  It's like an episode of Quantum Leap.  "Because of the amnesia, of course.  Actually, I don't remember anything.  So I guess you'll have to tell me all about myself."  Ha! I beat the system!  Not only did I not tell anyone the truth, I also found a way to learn everything about who I am.  I rock!  Uh….nevermind.

            "Well da ting is youse only been heah fer 2 years.  We can tell ya all we know, but youse nevah talked bout yer past.  Hopefully dat'll retoin in time."  Oh great.  My past is non-existent.  That can't be good.

            "Maybe, but who really knows.  Guess you guys will just have to teach me everything all over.  This could end up all very interesting if you ask me."  It really did seem interesting.  I mean, how many people get to have two lives?  But I was a little worried as well.  Would I have to give up my memories from before.  I have a lot of good, and bad, memories I really want to keep.

"Wat's wrong wit Sparks?  She sounds funny."  The little girl had come back, holding on to an old rag doll.  "Why don't she 'membah us?"

"It's ok Pixie," Fae said, scooping the little one up and sitting down on my bed with her in her lap.  "Sparks 'ad a little accident.  Ya jus' gotta introduce yerself ta her again.  Jus' like ya did when she foist came.  You talk ta her, Pixie, I's goin ta wait fer da guys ta come." 

            "Okie dokie." Fae put her on the bed next to me and then went down the stairs.  I turned my gaze to the little girl who was staring back at me.  She had a sprinkling of freckles across her nose.  To me she really did look like a pixie.  "Ya look da same, so how come ya talk funny and don't 'membah nuttin?"

            "I dunno.  I guess I hit my head or something."  It just occurred to me that I had no idea what happened to this body.  Why did the person in here before me end up dying?  "So Pixie, do you have any idea what happened to me?

            "Nope.  Fae wouldn't tell me nuttin.  I jus sawed you carried in covered wit blood.  It was scary so's I hid in da bathroom."  She was hugging he doll tightly to her chest like she was scared of me or something.  

"Hey kid, don't worry.  I'm still the same person I was before.  I just can't remember anything.  So you're the one that gets to help me learn everything all over again.  Starting with that doll of yours.  Now what's her name?

            Pixie smiled back at me and climbed into my lap.  "Dis is Suzie.  Fae made 'er fer me.  Fae's me older sistah.  She's da one dat takes care a me."  She handed the doll to me and I started stroking its hair.  It totally reminded me of a Cabbage Patch doll I had that I was forever carrying it around with me when I was little.  Until my sister threw it in the toilet.  

            "What happened to you parents?"

            "Dey died on da boat ride from Ireland."  She told me, not even sounding that sad about it.  "I don't remembah dem, though.  I was jus' a baby.  Fae said dat on da ship, Mom, Dad and our bruddah caught sum disease and dey died befoah we got ta New Yawk.  So I guess dat Fae's like me muddah."  She took the doll back from me and started brushing its hair with her fingers.  Just looking at this little girl brought tears to my eyes.  She had grown up not knowing the love of a mother or a father.  She had no family, but she didn't seem unhappy about this at all.  Maybe this place and all these people are family to her.

Just then I heard a bunch of footsteps coming up the stairs.  Fae appeared first, followed by that girl Bolt, and three guys.  The first guy had a cowboy hat hanging from his neck and a red bandana tied around his neck.  The second guy had oatmeal colored skin and curly brown hair.  He also had an interesting twinkle in his eyes.  The last guy was the tallest.  He had some Asian in him, only less than Shadow did, I could tell.  He also looked liked he was wearing a blue pillowcase with holes cut for the arms.  These people have the weirdest fashion sense.

            "Sparks!  Youse alive!"  the Asian one ran over to me, encompassing me in a rather tight and painful hug.  "I'se so glad ya didn't die.  I was worried bout ya."  Um, ok… what is up with these people?  I don't even know them and they are squishing the air outta me.  Oh wait.  Maybe I do know them, I just don't know I know them, cause I'm not the me I know.  I think I just confused myself.

            "Hello to you too.  Now would you please unhand me?  You are turning my internal organs into jelly."  I managed to gasp.  He did let go of me, but stayed on the bed next to me.  "Thank you.  Now would you mind telling me who you are and why you felt the sudden urge to squeeze me like a tube of toothpaste?"  

            He looked at me strangely and then turned to Fae.  "What 'appened to her, Fae?  It's like she don't 'membah me."

            "She don't, Swifty.  She got's amnesia.  She musta hit her head durin da fight."  She sat down on the bed across from mine, next to the curly haired boy, while the one with the cowboy hat learned against the bedpost.

            "I was in a fight?  Who did I fight, and did I win?"  I hadn't been in a fight ever.  I wonder if I kicked the crap outta whoever it was I fought.  Also, that would explain the pain I'm in.  I finally looked down at my body that was covered by the blanket.  I was wearing an undershirt and a pair of pants.  I also noticed the bandages, cuts and bruises that adorned my body.  The most prominent was the large bandage taped to the left side of my torso.  There was a line of blood showing through the bandage, but I could tell that it had dried up by now.  

            "Yeah, youse won.  But den a buncha Bronx newsies showed up an' beat ya unconscious an' left ya dere ta die.  You was lucky dat Mush spotted ya in da alley."  Fae tried to explain it, but I was still confused.  Why would people from the Bronx beat me up? And what's a newsie? Man, where was Bill when I needed him.  And who, or what, is Mush?  I noticed the curly haired kid was smiling at me.

            "Yeah Sparks, youse was pretty bad when I found ya.  Yer lucky I was walking back to da LH at dat time."    Ah, so he was Mush.  And if I'm right, Swifty must be the guy who nearly squeezed my intestines out.  But who was the kid with the cowboy hat?  While pondering this new information, I heard more footsteps coming up the stairs.  An older woman with graying hair appeared in the doorway.  

            "Why are you all crowding around the poor girl?  Give her some air.  And she needs her rest.  Boys, back to your lodging house, you can see her in the morning.  Out!"  She must be the woman in charge of this place.  My mother wasn't even this forceful.  The boys scurried out of the room and down the stairs, but not before the one with the cowboy hat beckoned to Fae to follow him.  She did.  I then heard what I assumed was the front door open and slam shut.  

The lady came over to my bed.  "Sparks, how are you feeling?  You weren't doing so good last night or this morning.  That knife wound in your side was pretty bad.  Let me see how it's healing."  My eyes followed her as she reached over and undid one of the corners of the bandage.  A knife wound?  I was stabbed with a knife?  Somebody would have to pay for that.  "It looks much better than it did.  What about the rest of you?  Can you walk at all?"

"I dunno.  I haven't actually tried yet.  But before I do, could you tell me who you are?"

"She don't 'membah nuttin, Dotty.  She musta hit her head pretty 'ard durin da fight."  The dark haired girl said.  She was sitting on the bed above mine.

            "Oh you poor dear.  Although I really don't understand why you girls fight just as much as those boys do."  She smiled down at me and held out a hand.  "Come now.  Why don't you go wash up.  I'll put new sheets on the bed and you can change into some new clothes and get a good night's sleep."  I pushed myself out of the bed and onto the floor.  I was still sore, but mostly just really stiff.  I made my way into the bathroom and looked around for the shower.  There wasn't one, which was kinda weird.  So I walked over to the sink.  There was a mirror above it and I realized that this was the first time I got to see what my new body looked like.  I ad grown up my entire life with medium brow hair and dark brown eyes.  The reflection staring back at me showed a girl of about 16 with straight, dark brown hair that hung down to the shoulders and amber eyes.  I liked the look, especially the eyes, but it was going to tank some time to get used to it, especially the height.  This body was about 5 foot.  And I thought I was always short at 5' 3".  I also noticed the cuts and scrapes on my face along with the two puffy black eyes.

            "Now don't I look hot."  That was sarcasm if you couldn't tell.  

            "Hot?  Do you have a fever or something?"  The woman, Dotty, was standing in the doorway, holding a bundle of clothes.

            "No, it's just an expression."  She looked at me funny, like she's never heard it before.  "Hey Dotty, what day is it?  And year?"

            "Why it's April 13th, 1900."  It was the same day I died on, only over one hundred years earlier.  No wonder I've been so confused.  I know nothing about 1900, except what I learned in history class, and I had a habit of not paying any attention to that.  How could Bill do this to me?  I'm going to have a talk with that boy when I see him again.   "Sparks, are you ok?

            I must have been staring at her or something.  "Um, yeah, I'm fine."  I turned the faucet on and splashed some water on my face.  Gah, that's freezing!  I officially miss hot water.  I figure I'll end up missing a lot of stuff from the 21st century that ain't around now.  

            "Here you go,"  she handed me the bundle of clothing.  It was a  brown skirt, what looked like an undershirt, and a pair of off white shorts that I assumed must be the underwear of the period.  "I'll be downstairs if you need anything.  Also the girls will help you with anything you need."  She turned to leave, but then must have thought of something cause she turned back around.  "Oh, by the way, my name's Dorothy London, but the girls all call me Dotty.  I'm the run who runs this place.  And don't worry, I'm sure you'll get your memory back soon and you'll be just like you were."  She then left.  My memory, yeah right.  I have my memories, but they aren't the ones I should have.  I don't know how I'm going to do this.  Bill better contact me soon.  

            I located a washcloth and some soap and began to scrub my body with the frigid water, being careful around the scrapes and bruises.   I removed the bandage and carefully washed around the incision before sticking the bandage back in place.  Then it was time to tackle the clothes.  This underwear would take some getting used to.  The shorts weren't tight like my old underwear I was used to.  Just look at the little things you end up missing.  But they weren't too bad.  The undershirt was basically a tank top which I supposed was worn as a bra, considering there was no corset it site.  I figured the richer people must wear them, and I sure didn't look that rich.  The skirt was brown wool that hung down past my knees.  All in all, it wasn't too bad.  I actually kinda liked it.  Guess there weren't any pajamas.  I washed the clothes I had on and hung them up to dry.  Then I ran a brush through my hair, and walked out of the bathroom towards my newly made bed.  The dark haired girl was sitting on the top bed, staring at the ceiling.  When I got closer to the bed she looked down at me.  

            "I'm Shadow."  She said looking me over.

            "Hey Shadow.  So I guess I sleep on the bed under you?  Is that how it always is?  So are you like my best friend or something?"  I sat down on my bed.  There was a pair of dusty boots near the foot of the bed, and under it I noticed a bag that must hold my clothes.  I went through it as Shadow told me stuff.

            "I guess I'se yer best friend, goil anyway.  Dere is Swifty, but ya always said he was like an oldah bruddah to ya."  So that would explain why he hugged me.  The bag, I noticed, held an extra skirt, two button down shirts, a wool jacket, some socks and extra underwear.  I put the bag back under the bed and looked at the table by the end of the bed.  "Ya know, dis accent a yers is goin ta take sum gettin' used ta."  Accent?  What accent.  Oh, how I actually speak clearly.  Guess I had a New York accent like the rest of the girls.

            "Yeah, guess I gotta work on it.  So tell me Shadow, what is it that we do?  And why do we live here?"  I picked up the little bag that laid on the table and looked in it.  It held a bunch of change and some marbles.

            "We's newsies, we sell papes.  An' we live heah cause we got no place else ta go."  Papes?  Guess I'll figure all this out tomorrow.  I put the bag back on the table.

            "Ok, I think I'm starting to get things.  Thanks for the help, but I'm going to get some sleep now."  I crawled underneath the sheet and pulled it over my head to block out the light.

            "Night."  Shadow said and went back doing whatever it was she was doing.  Fae had come back into the room now and called my name.  I pulled the sheet back down and turned to her.

            "You'll sell papes wit me or someone else tomorrah, if ya feelin up ta it.  We'll help ya git yer memory back."  I smiled at her and turned back to face the wall with the sheet over my head.  This place was going to take a lot of getting used to, I could tell.

            I must have fallen asleep eventually because the next thing I knew I was sitting back in Bill's office.

            "Ok, what am I doing here?  Was it like a trial period or something?  One day and if it don't work your money back, guaranteed?"

            "No, no Claire.  Or should I call you Sparks now."  He was trying to be funny, I could tell by his face.  But I wasn't amused.

            "So what am I doing here?"

            "I told you I would be in touch and I am.  See, it turns out that when you sleep, you get transported back here.  That way I can talk to you.  And I know you have a few questions for me."  Few?  A few barely began to describe it.

            "Well, first off you can tell me why I got stuck back in 1900.  I'd also like some info on this girl's life.  I know nothing and it's kinda getting to me.  And what is a newsie?"

            "A newsie is someone who sells papers to make money.  You'll get it tomorrow.  As for the 1900 thing, well I thought it would be interesting for you."

            "Interesting?  You have got to be kidding me.  So I'm some kind of experiment?  And this girl dies a hundred years before me.  How is it possible to send me back through time?"

            "Claire, we needed someone to take her place and you were a good candidate.  Besides, time doesn't matter up here, so it wasn't a problem.  And as for this girl's life, well, I don't know anything.  But I'm working on it."  He added after seeing the look on my face.  "I'm searching for the spirit of the girl and if I can contact her maybe you can talk to her.  But for now just try and fit in."

            "Oh, ok."  I sighed.  At least I didn't have to go to school, that was a plus.  "I guess I can deal.  But I'm expecting more information, and soon.  Got it Billy-boy?  Now how do I get back?"

            "Just close your eyes and you'll be back in the bed.  Then you can go to sleep normally.  Oh and Claire?  Don't ever call me Billy-boy."

            "Fine, I won't.  Later Bill."  I closed my eyes, and when I opened them I was back in the girls dorm thing.  There were more girls occupying the beds now, and they were all sleeping.  I wonder who they all are.  Guess I'll find out tomorrow.  That was my last thought before I was swept off to dreamland.

And now to say hi to my reviewers.  Don't expect this every chapter because you won't be getting it.

SmartassLeprechaun-  are those movies or something cause I haven't seen 'em.  The idea just came to  me, but I know it's been done before.  I'm glad you like it though.

Snooza- I'm glad you like it.  It's a bit different than most time travel fics.  I hope ya keep reading it.

Linandgourry-  Yes, Race'll be in it.  I have a feeling that if I don't put him in, you'll soak me.  So wait for the next chapter, he's coming.

Firecracker- Thanks.  I was getting kinda bored of time travel fics cause thy always seem the same, so I wanted to try something new.

Crunch- What movie was it?  And I'm glad you think my story's better than the movie.

That's all for now.  I'll see you people next chapter.  And don't forget about my review!.


	3. Ch 2 Fighting is Painful, Especially if ...

In honor of Gabriel Damon's 27th birthday (which was on the 23rd of April.  I'm bad with deadlines.) I bring you a new chapter.  Enjoy.  ^__^

Disclaimer:  I don't own Newsies.  I have a feeling that if I did, no one else would be able to use the characters on account of that I'd have them all tied up in a closet somewhere.  Sureshot, Sketch, Two-Bit, Marbles, and Shade belong to Sureshot Higgins.  Go read her stories, they ain't too bad.

Chapter 2: Fighting is Painful, Especially if You Don't Know How

"Come on girls, it's time to get up.  You gotta go out and sell those papes."  A voice yelled as I stuck a pillow over my head, trying to block out the sound.  What was my mother playing at today?  It's spring break and I am so not getting up when she tells me to.  

"'ey Sparks, youse comin taday?  Or ya still not feelin up ta it?"

Huh?  Oh yeah, I forgot.  I'm dead.  And now I live in 1900 in someone else's body.  What fun.  I pulled the pillow off my head and looked around the room.  The sun was just barely coming up, and the rest of the girls were getting up and heading towards the bathroom to get ready for the day.  I slumped out of bed and followed them, half awake.  

"What time is it?"  I mumbled to Shadow who was standing at a sink in front of me.  

"6:10."  She said, not turning around.

"Not fair.  I never even got up this early for school."  That got her attention, and she turned to look at me.

"When did youse evah go ta school?"  She asked, staring at me with water dripping off her face.

"Uh….I don't remember."  I gave her a lopsided grin and cut in front of her to use the sink.  Splashing the cold water on my face is definitely a good way to wake me up.  "Yahhh!  Cold!"  The girls all looked at me chuckled.  Then they finished washing and went to get dressed.  I dried off my face, now totally awake and went over to my bunk.  Fae came over to me as I was pulling on a shirt.  

"So youse up ta sellin taday?"  She asked as I rooted around in my bag for a pair of socks.

"Sure, I guess so.  The pain's mostly gone.  I'm still a bit sore though.  So what exactly are we doing?"  I pulled my dusty boots on, noticing how worn and old they looked.  

Fae looked at me like I had two heads.  "Sellin papes, it's our job."

"Ok. What the hell is a pape, and why are we selling them?"

"A newspaper, Sparks.  Don't tell me youse don't membah dat too."

"Fae, I don't remember anything, remember?  You know what?  I'll just follow you and see what to do."  I figured it would all make sense to me eventually.  I grabbed my bag of change, tied it onto my skirt and followed Fae and the girls, some who I have yet to meet, out of our house and down the street.  We stopped in front of one large building where a group of boys were already standing around.  I saw the three boys from last night, Swifty, Mush and the one with the cowboy hat.  They nodded to Fae and me as the gates opened.  Fae then led me up a ramp to stand in line.  

"We git our papes from Weasel at da window, den we got out an sell 'em on da streets."

"Weasel?"  I looked around the other kids in the line and saw a fat man standing behind the window getting harassed by the kid wearing the cowboy hat.

Fae shrugged.  "Jack started it, and we all jus followed along.  Fer awhile Weasel didn't have dis job, but he ended up comin back.  Don't know how he managed dat one."  We were at the front of the line now and I got a better look at this "weasel" guy.  He didn't look like a weasel at all.  He looked like a rat.  A really fat rat like the kind you find in the sewers of New York.  And his hair was the same color as their fur.

"Hey Weasel.  How youse doin dis morning?"  Fae said, leaning on the windowsill

"How many you want today, Fae."  Weasel said, with a very bored expression on his face.  "Your usual?"

"Nah, gimme fifty taday, Weas.  I gotta teach Sparks here how ta sell again."  Fae told him, motioning to wear I was standing behind her.

Weasel noticed me then.  "Well if it ain't Sparks.  Can't say I'm personally glad ta have you back sellin.  At least you ain't dead.  How come you got no smart alecky remarks for me today?" 

"Weas, if I was youse, I wouldn't annoy her taday.  She don't membah nuttin befoah yestahday, and I tink it's startin ta git ta her."  Fae said softly to Weasel, but I was still able to hear her.  He eventually gave Fae her papers, and I followed her over to where some of the guys and girls were waiting.  A few said "Hey" or waved, but Fae didn't stop to talk to them.  We walked out of the gates and uptown a bit to a big park.

"Where are we Fae?"

"Central Park. I figure dat dis would be a good place ta start.  It's da easiest place ta sell."  So we made our way over to the park, where Fae taught me the finer points of selling. Turns out I wasn't too bad at it.  

We finished selling around 11:30, so we started heading back towards the DO.  On the way we bought apples off a vender for lunch, and then Fae led me to an alley where a few other people were sitting around, and she introduced me to them.

"Dis is where we'se usually eat lunch.  Some days, if we have enuff money, we head ovah to Tibby's ta eat."  Fae told me as we sat down on a wooden crate.  We sat there, munching on our apples, when a boy wearing an eye patch over his left eye came up to us.

"Hey Sparks, wanna spar fer a bit, till we gotta sell the aftahnoon papes?"  The boy asked, looking at me with his one good eye.  I looked at him, then over at Fae, hoping for some sort of explanation.

"Blink, I don't tink she's up ta it right now."  Fae told him.

"Nah, that's ok Fae, I think I remember how to fight."  I sure hoped I did or I'd be in much more pain.  So I finished my apple, threw the core away and stood up, facing the kid.

"So, you're Blink.  Well Blink, lets see if I remember how to do this."  Needless to say, I didn't.  Which I didn't expect to anyway.  It's not like I was always fighting people back in my old life.  

So anyway, I'm lying on the ground right now, looking up at the group of people who came to surround me.

"What happened here?"  The guy with the cowboy hat asked

"I tink she fergot how ta fight, Jack."  Blink told him.  Ah, so the kid with the cowboy hat did have a name.

"Oww."  I started to sit up.  Wasn't as painful as before, but it hurt.  He punched me right in the stomach.

"Sparks, youse ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Jack."  I told him, clutching my stomach as I stood up.  I then trudged back over to the crate I was sitting on before.  Fae, Jack and Blink sat down next to me.  

"What happened dere?"  Fae asked me.

"I can't fight anymore.  I think I need to be taught again.  Blink, can you teach me?"

"Uh…well…"  Blink wasn't putting two words together, so I turned to look at Jack.

"Listen Sparks, youse was da best fightah in all of 'hattan.  There was only one person who could beat ya, and it shoah ain't Blink heah."  Jack told me.

"So then who is it?  Not someone from the Bronx, right?"

"No, it ain't any of dem.  Spot Conlon was da only one, an' he's da leadah of Brooklyn."

Spot Conlon, ey?  Why did that name spark fear in my heart?  Probably because the only person I could think of that would be named Spot had to be a rather large and scary looking guy.  I mean, why else would he be named Spot if not for a joke, right?

"Um…ok. Do you think he would teach me?"

"Don't know."  Jack answered.  "But if youse want we could go talk ta him aftah sellin da afternoon pape."

"Yeah, I guess so."  I said, not really looking forward to it, but what the heck.  Might as well.  

"Ok.  Meet me heah aftah youse done sellin.  If youse want, bring someone along."  After that, everyone left to go sell.  I was still sitting and thinking, when Fae said.  "Come on.  We'se gotta sell more papes.  Shadow can go wit ya if ya want.  Jus ask her."  So off we went to sell some more.

Jack met Shadow and I in the alley just like he said.  Shadow agreed to go with me, but didn't ask any questions.  I think she just wanted to protect me so maybe she could get her friend back.  

So, anyway, I followed them over the Brooklyn Bridge, which, for some reason, they yelled off of when we got to the middle.  Then right before we got off the bridge, we ran into these five kids.  One of them was a girl who was bleeding from a bunch of cuts.  She was being held up by some guy, and there were three little boys standing behind them.  Two of them were hiding behind the boy, and the other one was latched onto the girl, probably hurting her more than she already was.  The two older ones also had tattoos on one of their arms, but I couldn't tell what they were of.  

"Hey, we'se looking fer Sneak Conlon, can you help us?"  The older boy asked us as we stopped in front of them.

"Yeah, I know 'im."  Jack told them.  "But he ain't Sneak no moah, his name's Spot now."  

The two older kids looked at each other.  Then the girl spoke.  "Can youse take us ta 'im?"

"Shoah.  We was jus goin ta see him."  Jack helped support the girl and we all keep walking.  After we got off the bridge, we headed toward the docks where a bunch of boys and a few girls were swimming.  At the end of one dock was a pile of crates with a boy sitting on top of them, staring out into the water.

"'Ey Spot, git down heah."  Jack called up to him.  The boy looked down, smiled a bit and jumped off the crates.  This what not what I expected Spot Conlon to look like.  For one thing he was only 4 inches taller than me.  And he was really skinny.  He didn't look like someone who could beat me even now.

"Heya Jacky-boy.  Why'd ya come ta see me today?"  He glanced at the rest of us, then his gaze stopped on the girl we picked up.  "Sureshot?"

"Hello Sneak."  She said giving him a small smile.  Spot quickly called one of the boys in the water over and told him to bring them back to the lodging house.  After they left, Spot turned his attention back to us. 

"We need yer help, Spot.  Well, actually, Sparks heah does."  Jack pointed at me.  "She fergot how ta fight.  Would ya mind trying ta refresh her memory?"

Spot looked over at me then started circling me.  I got a better look at him.  He had sandy brown hair, and these very nice looking blue-gray eyes.  All in all, he wasn't too bad looking.

"Why are you circling me?  What, were you a vulture in a past life?"  He was beginning to get on my nerves.  Despite being sorta cute, he had no manners.  I glared at him until he stopped

"Fine. Ise'll teach you.  But it's gonna cost ya."  He said smirking at me.  I knew exactly what he was thinking.  Teenage boys all think alike.

"Get your mind out of the gutter."  I said, slapping him in the back of the head.

He rubbed his head and glared at me, his eyes now a steel gray color.  "Be here tomorrah as soon as youse done sellin da morning papes."

This time I smirked at him as Shadow and I headed back to Manhattan.  Jack stayed behind to talk to Spot about stuff, probably those kids.  

"Are you shoah youse know what ya doin?"  Shadow asked me as we neared the girls lodging house.  

"About what?  Leaning to fight from Spot?"  She nodded.  "Don't worry, I think I should be able to handle him.  And if he starts to annoy me, I'll just throw him in the river."  Shadow smiled at me and we both went inside for the night.  

"Well, hello again, Claire."  Bill said, smiling at me from his desk.  I was back in his office.  I guess this was going to end up being a nightly thingy.  Goody.  That was sarcasm if you couldn't tell.

"So what information do you have for me tonight, William?"  I asked, flopping sideways into a chair in front of his desk.  

"My name is Bill, not William, Claire."

"Well, duh.  But isn't Bill short for William?  But then again, that really doesn't make much sense, does it?  So how bout I call you Billiam?"  I said, rambling out about nothing in particular.

Bill raised his eyebrows at me then changed the topic completely.  "I was rather impressed by your fighting ability today."  He let out a little laugh.

"Aw, shove it, Billiam.  It's not like I had any practice in my other life.  So any word on Sparks' spirit?  Have you found it anywhere?"

"No, sorry Claire, but I'm still looking for her."

"Then why did I come here tonight?"  I picked up a pencil from his desk and started rolling it between my fingers.

"Just a check-up.  You'll be coming here every night until I know you can handle this all yourself."  He grabbed the pencil from my hand and placed it back in his little pencil holder.

"And how will you know when that happens?"  I stole the pencil back and tucked it behind my ear.

"I just will.  Now go away, but give me the pencil back first."  He reached out across the desk.

I sighed and put the pencil into his outstretched hand.  "Well, guess I'll see you later, Billiam."  I closed my eyes and was back in my bunk.  I stared up at the bottom of Shadow's bed listening to the sounds the girls made when they slept.  I also tried to think of how my lesson with Spot would go tomorrow.  I smiled to myself as I thought of Spot hitting the water with a large splash.  Then I drifted off to sleep.

Done finally, yay!  Now please review,  and props to anyone who can spot the line I used from "Anastasia".

Oh, and about the Sneak Conlon thing; Sureshot Higgins' is in the process of writing a story that will explain it all,


End file.
